


Special Wake Up Call

by potatohoe



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, I’m bad at summaries, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, gratuitous use of pet names, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatohoe/pseuds/potatohoe
Summary: Victor comes home for your birthday  and he eats you out.





	Special Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift for creedslove on tumblr you should check her work out because she’s amazing.

“Princess,” Victor purred, slowly pulling you from the fog of sleep.

“You’re back!” You smiled. Still tired, you rub your eyes and sit up so you can throw your arms around him. He had been gone for almost a week and you had missed him so much. 

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest before leaning back so he can look at your face. 

He brings his hand to your cheek and cups it gently, brushing his thumb across your lips. “Did you really think I was gonna miss my kittens birthday?” He questions you teasingly. 

You close your eyes and smile, leaning into his hand. 

“I missed you,” you whisper. 

“I missed you too kitten” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss you slowly. 

It’s a gentle kiss coming from Victor - his kisses are usually all hot tongue and teeth, stealing your air and leaving you breathless- but not this one. 

It’s slow. And it’s sweet, his tongue dips into your mouth and teases yours leaving you leaning into him for more. 

His stubble scrapes across your cheek, teasing you in between soft kisses. 

He inhales deeply, scenting the air before chuckling “i think my kitten is enjoying this a bit too much” 

He moves down your body pulling down your panties and smiling dangerously up at you. 

“You’re wet already,” he growls biting down on your thigh, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make you cry out. 

“You don’t mind if I have a taste do you?” He asks, slowly running his thumb along your wet folds, dragging your slick to your clit and circling it softly. 

You cry out at the sensations his thumb brings.  
“Use your words kitten” he urges, speeding up his movements slightly making you squirm. 

“Yes!” You cry out, desperate for more. 

He leans in and his tongue glides along your pussy. “God I’ve missed this,” he growls into you. “Missed your taste. Missed your smell.” 

Your face burns with embarrassment at his words but you couldn’t deny the arousal pooling in your belly. 

He grabs your legs and drapes them over his shoulders and your hands fly to his head, pulling him closer to you, arching your hips into his face. 

He grabs your hips roughly and practically buries his face into your core. He sucks your clit into his mouth and slurps at your juices. He looks up at you with a predatory look in his eyes. 

“You gonna come for me princess?” He asks returning his thumb to your aching clit, careful of his claws. 

“Yes!” You cry out, breathless and so close that you can barely think straight. 

He smiles at you, his fangs showing as he speeds up his thumbs movements, “Yeah? Does my kitten want to come all over my face?” He taunts. 

You whine desperately in answer, throwing your head back and squeezing your eyes shut, tears threatening to spill out in your frustration. 

With that Victor’s mouth went back to work, his tongue fucking into your aching core. The sudden burst of pleasure throws you over the edge and you cry out in ecstasy as your soft walls clench around his tongue again and again. 

Victor works you through your orgasm and when he finally pulls back his chin is covered in your sweet juices. His tongue swipes as low as he can reach along his chin to get as much of your taste as he can before he leans in to kiss you. 

Your own taste blooms across your tongue as he dominates your mouth, his tongue somehow everywhere at once. Sliding, filthy across yours before licking at the back of your teeth and leaving you gasping for breath when he pulls back biting your lip. 

You smile, dazed but satisfied as he picks you up with ease and carries you to the shower to clean you off.

“That’s just the beginning of my plans for your special day kitten.” He purrs at you while pulling you against his chest under the warm spray of the water.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my writing (including my headcanons) you can find me on tumblr my URL is under-fucking-rated  
> Also my requests for headcanons are open so feel free to request for any of the characters I write for.


End file.
